


christmas traditions.

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: a secret santa gift, but to cute to not share. just some simple lil christmas fluff with diavolo.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	christmas traditions.

Devildom didn’t celebrate Christmas traditions like the human realm did, but once the exchange program started up Diavolo wanted to try to bring more human tradition into the realm. Especially since he had taken an interest in Nyn that was a little more than just normal. Diavolo found it odd that he had developed such a liking to a human student, and at first he didn’t believe it was more than just a friendship bond that he yearned for. But of course, he had asked ever loyal Barbatos about these feelings. 

“My lord, what you are experiencing is love.” Barbatos said one afternoon over tea. Of course Barbatos would know what was going on right away, noticing his Master’s change in demeanor over the past couple of weeks leading up to the conversation, especially when Nyn was around. He seemed much happier, more at ease. 

“Love? For the human exchange student? She’ll only be here a year, and then will have to go back.” Diavolo said sadly. It was the main reason he hoped he wouldn’t get attached - like Lucifer and his brothers already were. 

“That is the biggest problem, yes. But, you can make the time here with her count, right?” Barbatos proposed. And so, Diavolo and Barbatos began working with the brothers to plan a Christmas party for Nyn. A little something so they could get her feeling like she was at home and to make her happy. 

It was going to be set at Diavolo’s own castle, of course. It would be the easiest way for everyone to prepare for it without her noticing. The Christmas tree barely fit through the door and to put the star on top, almost 100 Little D’s had to stack on top of each other to place it. It brought the Demon Prince joy to watch the Little D’s excited about decorating, and Barbatos was even in happier spirits as he learned new baking recipes fit for the Holiday, getting Luke to join in as well. It seemed that Christmas did put everyone in a better mood. 

He went out and purchased everybody presents, making sure to wrap them with care - as best he could, at least. Barbatos offered to help but the Prince insisted on doing it himself. Barbatos had told him that it was the thought that counted more and that thoughtful presents would be more liked for some people, so he had tried to do that when purchasing them. He just hoped that Nyn liked the present that he picked out for her. 

Unbeknownst to Diavolo, Nyn was freaking out over the same thing as well. She wanted to buy presents for all the boys, as well as the Prince, Barbatos, Solomon and the Angels but was having a hard time trying to figure out what to get Diavolo. What  _ do  _ you get the Prince of Devildom, who can get anything he wants? For a moment she had thought about asking Lucifer or Barbatos for help, but didn’t want to resort to that unless she absolutely needed to. 

Nyn just needed to think more. What would Diavolo like? What would mean something to him? 

There was a lot of unspoken tension between the two recently, something that Nyn at first couldn’t quite figure out. But Asmo figured her out, and she was able to finally conclude her feelings of attraction towards the Demon Prince. It was exactly what she didn’t want to happen - she didn’t want to get attached to anyone knowing she was just going to have to leave anyway. And of all people - Diavolo. Asmo even argued that he felt the same way back towards her - saying that he could just  _ feel  _ it in the air whenever he was around. 

Nyn was nearly stuck still on what to get him when she came across a pocket watch while shopping. It was gold with red accents and to her, it screamed Diavolo. Lucifer was always complaining about how he was always late because he didn’t wear a watch, but maybe he’d like a pocket watch instead? It was the best idea Nyn had so she bought the watch without a second thought and hoped that it would be good enough for Diavolo. 

Christmas Day came and both parties were nervous. Nyn hoped Diavolo would like her gift and Diavolo hoped that Nyn would like the party and all the effort that went into getting it put together. Barbatos kept telling him not to worry, so he put on his normal Prince-like charm when the brothers and Nyn all arrived at the castle. 

“Wow - this looks great, Diavolo!” Nyn said to him with a happy smile. 

“It’s all for you - a human world tradition that is not to be missed! Come now, Barbatos made pastries to enjoy while we open gifts.” Diavolo said, holding his hand out for her. Nyn took his hand and followed him over by the tree, where a seating area had been set up. All the presents were delivered to the castle the previous night and placed under them and Beel was already digging into the sweets that were baked fresh this morning. 

“These are delicious, Barbatos.” The Avatar of Glutton said with his mouth half-full. Lucifer scolded him and Nyn let out a giggle as she sat next to Diavolo himself, taking some goods for herself. 

“Thank you, Beelzebub. Luke assisted me, he was excited to hear what you thought of them.” Barbatos said with a smile. Of course, Luke immediately tried to deny the accusations as Simeon decided to ‘play Santa’ and pass out the presents. 

“What… in the devil’s name?” Lucifer asked, deeply studying his gift that looked like it was wrapped from a toddler. The gold wrapping paper was messy and uneven, but had done its job of covering up the gift underneath. The red bow gave it away for Nyn afterwards. 

“Oh - that’s mine! Open it, Lucifer!” Diavolo said excitedly. Nyn giggled at the Prince’s enthusiasm, admiring how he worked hard to put this event on for her. 

“My lord refused my assistance when I offered it.” Barbatos said, enjoying a new pair of slippers gifted to him by Simeon. 

“He tried. Unlike someone.” Nyn said, the eyes of the demon brothers all going towards the Avatar of Greed. 

“Hey - that’s a waste of money, ya know!” Mammon argued as he tore into his next gift. Nyn was happy with everything she had gotten so far - books from Satan, a perfume from Asmo, a big and comfy sweater from Beel, and a blanket from Belphie. Nyn wrapped herself in her new gifts from the brothers as she looked back down at the pile at her feet. Next on her pile was a gift wrapped in gold paper with a red bow. 

“I do hope you like it.” Diavolo said from his spot next to her. In his hands was his present from her, making Nyn’s face warm up. 

“I hope so too. Together?” she asked him. He responded with a nod as they both tore into their wrapping paper, a smile coming across Nyn’s face. Inside was a golden necklace, a crown as the charm with a singular red ruby in the middle. “It’s beautiful, Diavolo. I love it.” she said, face red as her thumb ran over the top of it. Diavolo had opened his as well, admiring the golden pocket watch in his hands. 

“Now you have no excuses for your tardiness.” Lucifer said from across the room. The laughter of the demon prince boomed throughout the room, as it normally did when he laughed. 

“Yes, I suppose I don’t. Thank you, Nynmara.” he said to her, with a smile. 

“You’re welcome. Can you help me put this on? I want to wear it now.” she asked him, holding out the necklace. Diavolo gave her a nod as Nyn turned around, pushing her hair out of the way to allow him to place the gold chain around her neck, and clasp it together. Her skin was hot as her face flushed when his fingers grazed her nape. 

Asmo wiggled his eyebrows from across the room at her, causing her face to redden even more. She quietly excused herself afterwards, using the excuse of having to use the restroom. However, Nyn really just needed some air. For some reason, there was something emotional about this Christmas for her that she couldn’t exactly figure out. Sure, it was that she missed her family and friends in the human realm, but she had made new family and friends in Devildom. So what exactly was the issue? 

“Nynmara? Are you okay?” Nyn’s heart sped up when Diavolo found her on the balcony outside the castle. She turned around to see him looking concerned for her, the chain of his new pocket watch poking out of his pants pocket. 

Ah. That was the issue. Her feelings for Diavolo, now that they had come to the surface, were no longer ignorable. He had said that they had planned this for her - and she almost felt undeserving. Was it a symbol of his affection or was it just another way to achieve his dream of the three realms living in harmony together?

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed some air.” Nyn said to him. He walked up next to her, towering over her as he did so. “I can’t believe that you did all this for me - for the exchange program.” she admitted to him. 

“Of course I did. We want you to be comfortable while you’re here. Everyone had a rather fun time planning it out. Lucifer is even in a good mood today.” he said, adding the last statement in for a laugh. Nyn laughed with him as she felt herself relaxing next to him as his arm stretched across her shoulders comfortingly. “You’ve changed us all, Nyn. Even me. We all wanted to make this a special day for you, as it is our only chance to do so.”

Her stomach did flips as he called her Nyn - normally he was always so formal. Once more her face flushed pink as she looked up at him, his a similar shade as he was staring down at her. Standing up as straight as she could, Nyn turned her body towards the demon prince.

Deciding it was now or never, wordlessly she leaned up towards him. Diavolo decided the same thing as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. It was a quick, romantic kiss, but it was enough to leave the both of them breathless and flushed. Diavolo pulled Nyn against his body, to capture her and never let her go. Nyn had to break first for air, the both of them slightly panting. 

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one that wanted to do that - things would have been weird afterwards.” Nyn admitted with a giggle. Diavolo chuckled afterwards too, pressing one more kiss to her lips. 

“Come, let's go back inside and enjoy ourselves. Before Lucifer has a fit.” Diavolo said. The Prince took Nyn’s hand in his own as they walked together back into the castle, ready to enjoy the holiday together.


End file.
